artemis lost secret
by Apocalypse owner
Summary: what if Artemis had more secrets but did not remeber. what if she got in a fight with her dad at the age of 7 and lost her memory? what if she wasnt even a crock to began with? she has been living a big lie this whole time with out knowing!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this is my fist fan fiction ever! DON'T BE TO HARDON ME Ok enjoy **************~************~****************~**************

_"Artemis!" a little boys voice called out_

_She looked around desperately trying to find were the voice was coming from inside the burning house. _

"_Artemis!" A different voice calls out to her from behind making her turn. Behind her stud a 6 year old girl identical to her but with shorter blond hair and wore a blue tank-top with black basketball shorts. She had her exact stormy gray eyes but looked swollen from the smoke. "We have to get out the fire is growing out of control *cough* we can't stay! We're going to suffocate from the smoke or get *cough* burn *cough* alive." _

" _Artemi's" the little boy call again she could hear coughing from just outside the room "ARTIMES *cough*,ATH-…" _

_*_beep* *beep* *beep* *beep* the boys sentence got interrupted by the noise

Just then Artemi's woke up. she been having this dream for a week every night. It started with the boy screaming out to her and every day a small but, newer part would be shown in her dream. Every day she would wake up sweating in her bed every time woken up by her alarm clock. Every time she woke up she had the same feeling of guilt, saddens, and depression .she felt like this was not just a dream but something more.

"Why the hell do i always have this dream for" she asks her self that dream had been bothering her the whole week that dream just felt so real to her. Yet she couldn't remember that ever happening, but it felt so real to her

_Nanananananananan batman Nananananananana batman Nananananananana batman_

"Hello" artemis ask not really wanting to talk to him she knew what he was going to tell her. She wasn't in the mood for it, especially not after her dream

"Artemis are you ready we leave in an hour"

"Yea robin I'm almost done getting ready"

"*sigh* you're not even ready are you" that wasn't a question more of a statement.

Artemis grin from the other side of the phone "nop."

"Well you better hurry up we don't want to disappoint Megan. She wants to go to the mall with all of us as a team you know."

"Ok ok" I'm on my way just let me get ready ok. I'll be there in 30"

"Ok then bye"

"Bye" Artemis got on her black skinny jeans and a plain dark green shirt with some and black vans on. Brush her teeth and hair before leafing she calls out to her mom "mom I'm going to the cave!" seconds later her mom call "be back before dinner!"

~on top of a roof~

"The target has been spotted." a guy told someone in the phone as he watch Artemis run out of her apartment.

"Good job Apollyon, now we have to do one simple task"

"What is it?" asked Apollyon

"Bring me back 'usha'"

Sorry for the misspells! I just ask for 2 reviews but don't worry reviews don't have too much effect on me so review IF u want. Till next time! –Val

*Apollyon= the devil in Greek

***jezebel**: Anglicized form of Hebrew Iyzebel ("Ba'al exalts," "unchaste," or "without cohabitation") and Greek Jezebel ("chaste, intact"). In the bible, this is the name of the evil wife of King Ahab. She was eaten by dogs as prophesied by Elijah

*USHA (उषा): Female Hindi myth name of a demon princess, daughter of heaven, and sister of night, meaning "dawn."


	2. Usha who?

'Why are the following me?' Artemis thought, she was getting frustrated what did they want with her?

She decided took a bus to the outside of gothome and walk around till she knew that no civilian was in danger if anything was about to happened.

"Why are you two following! me show yourself!"

Two figures walk out from behind a tree. There was a boy and a girl that looked about 15 years old, the boy spoke up "relax were just here to meet you **'Usha'.**" He said with a smirk on his face. He looked like 5'7 tall with beautiful blond hair and covering the left side of his stormy gray eyes. He was dressed in a black sleeveless shirt and a black leather jacket and some black skinny jeans.

"Yea **'Usha'** we don't mean any harm" the girl said she looked like she was 5'6 tall with beautiful long golden looking blonde hair past her knees. She had a white bow on her right side of the head. She had a plain white tank top and an all-gray sweater. She had on a white mini skirt and some white roller Skeat's.

Artemis glare at the two they somehow looked familiar to her. Just then the image of a burning house and a girl pass her mind. But as fast as it came it left. She ignored the fast flash back.

"My name is not '**Usha'** it's 'a-r-t-e-m-i-s' got it?!Artemis And who the hell are you anyways?"

"usha why are you trying to deny yourself to you own family?" asked jezebel with a hurt voice.

"w- ..w-what did y-you just s-say? " '_this is crazy are they…no this is just a joke their trying to pull on me' she thought angrily _"look guys I don't know any of you and if you were family then I would at least meet you guys before. So just tell me what you guys want"

Apollyon then walk up to her, putting his arm on her shoulder. _'who those this guy think he is to touch me' Artemis _then pull away from him and stud in a fighting position.

" Artemis it's me Ap-" before apollyon could finish his sentence he was cut off by a guy's voice.

"Artemis" she heard her name been called from far away she turn to see Wally running at her with the rest of tam right behind him.

When they finally got to her zatanna asked"Artemis what are you doing their? We were waiting for you and you never showed up so decided to look for you." Megan looked at her confuse face and before she said anything she added "Yea robin found you by your cellphone tracer that he put on all of our phones" pointing at robin. Most of the team turnd to robin waiting for an explanation

"you umm… know ahhh…safety reasons?" _'yea more like for east dropping'_

"So what were you doing all the way out their artemis?" Conner questioned ignoring robins lame excuse "and who was that guy with you" wally question with a little hint of jealousy.

"I-I-I don't know "they never told me their names "and where did they went?"

"What do you mean you don't know? Have you ever seen them?" kaulder ask trying to get the story. "Were they trying to mess with you?"

"No"

"Well we will discuss this later they could still be around"

~on top of a faraway tree~

'_Do you think they will find us find us Athena?'_

'_No not if we don't make a noise. If our lil usha is a hero then maybe one of can be too or maybe all of the can be super-brat '_

'_Yea we don't want to risk that'_

**Well I hope you guys liked it. Sorry for any misspells! Ill try to review as soon as possible oh and you guys can give me any paring that you want. Give me advice or anything. -Val**


	3. Mall problems

~at the mall~

"Ahhhh… that would so look cute on you Zatanna!"

"No way would that so cute on you Megan! Right Artemis! Artemis…Artemis?!"

"Art? Are you ok are you spacing out on us?"

"Oh…*sigh*… I'm sorry rock… I just…what were you girls saying?"

"It's ok" said an African American girl with short brown hair name Raquel A.K.A rock (in civil)

"I'm sorry girls I don't feel so good I think that I'm going to go seat with the boys." Just then Artemis got up and left with the boys." Hey should we go home Artemis doesn't look that good either. " said Zatanna. "Ok let's go ask her if she wants to go home! "Added Meagan with a worry expression.

~with the boys~

"Then it exploded!" yelled an exacted young boy with sunglasses.

"Dude no way that was awesome! Bats is going to be so mad when he finds out!" Yelled is laughing best friend." Then robin glance over to kaulder seen his expression it if he was like he was trying to unlock the greatest mystery of the world.

"Hey what's wrong kaulder?" Ask robin. "Nothing it's just I feel like there is more to what Artemis told us. I got a feeling that she is keeping information from us."

"Yea me two…."

"But I know that Artemis trust us she will tell us if it's something important! Shill come around and tell us when she's ready" (**surprisingly) **Wally said

_~flash back~ _

_Everybody was on the bio-ship on their own seats after an uncomfortable silence Zatanna decided that she would be the one to ask "Artemis what happened back their?"_

_There was a long silence before she finally decided to tell answer the question. "it was nothing important those two were just looking for someone to pick a fight with. I guess I was their victim, so I decided to take this away from the civilians." Artemis quickly lied maybe a little too quick._

_~end of flash back~_

"Well I don't see why she can't trust us in a beat were support to be a team! We have save her life in may occasions wen were on missions! Damit!" Said Wally angrily.

~not far away from the boys~

'_They don't trust me but who can blame them. I haven't done anything to earn their trust, but don't we all have secrets! I know for a fact that we all have secretes so why is Wally __mad__ about that? He himself hasn't trust us with his secretes so why should I telling them mines!' _Artemis thought

Anyone that were to see her they would have thought '_wow that girl is about to have a cow'_ and completely miss her other emotions that she was trying very hard to hide. She could feel the burning sensation in her eyes signaling that she wanted to cry. She didn't want to admit it but Wally's words hurt her she felt angry, sad, guilty, and betrayed.

"Not even your team trusts you Artemis I don't know why you even bother to stay with them if you know that you're just going to end up like following after your family business. But then again it's a good thing because then you can finally stop pretending to be who you're not and come out of your fantasy world and come back were you belong."

Artemis could not believe who that voice was from it couldn't be!

She then turned around to see who it was impossible… it was **them**!

_**Ok ppl this is important I need **_**5 oc's **_**send them in as fast as you can!**_

**Name:**

**Age: **

**Height: **

**Eyes:**

**Hair: **

**Civi clothes **

**Villain uniform (well of cores their going to be villains) **

**Power *if any*:**

**Weapon *if any*: **

**Personality:**

**Past: **

**Family:**

**Anything you would want to add:**

***Oh and villain's name:**

***thank XxBatgirl- RobinxX! I forgot to put that in**


	4. my old team

**Sorry guys I have been really busy with trying to keep my good grads! **

**In my high school you have 8 classes… maybe the only school in Stockton?**

**We get for classes 4 classes for half the year with 90 minutes each class.**

**If you don't get it here's my classes for the year**

**August-December January-may?**

**1****st**** p: introduction of law 1****st**** p: world history**

**2****nd**** p: geometry 2****nd**** p: P.E. *3-4**

**3****rd**** p: biology 3****rd**** p: French *1-2**

**4****th**** p: art *3-4 4****th**** p: English *3-4**

***The 1-2 and 3-4 classes are two classes in one and we get have a year to get this while most of you get a year for 6 classes**

_**I have chosen the oc's for the story**_

_***drum rolls people!***_

…_**..**_

…_**.Alex Wolf ~ revern228**_

…_**. Miranda Cantania~ readingisdabest**_

…_**..Spencer Matthews~ XxBatgirl-RobinxX**_

…_**..Nikita jane olive~ fiercrackerxx**_

…_**..Ava Courtney fen~ emoangel222**_

_flashback~_

_"Not even your team trusts you Artemis I don't know why you even bother to stay with them if you know that you're just going to end up like following after your family business. But then again it's a good thing because then you can finally stop pretending to be who you're not and come out of your fantasy world and come back were you belong."_

_Artemis could not believe who that voice was from it couldn't be!_

_She then turned around to see who it was impossible… it was __**them**__!_

_~End of flashback~_

In front of her stood 3 girls and 2 boys. They all stood in a V-shape line, in front stooda girl with black hair and beautiful green eyes. She had on a black top with a green hoody sweater that matches her big beautiful eyes. Some gray jeans and some green shoes, the girl was known Ava Courtney Fen.

To her left stood a short young girl that looked about 12-or-13 years old. Nikita Jane Olive she had bright blue eyes with brown hair and some blond steaks. The front of her hair was brush back and a little bit curled so it looked like it had been a little bit more up. She had on some blue jumper that fit her perfectly, white skinny jeans and some white uggs.

To Ava's right stood stood Alex wolf, an 18 year old with attractive light blue eyes and with short blond hair. She had on a black polo shirt with short sleeves, on top he had a grey sweatshirt and some lose pair of jeans. She looked to be a tomboy, but the problem was that she had an emotionless look on her face.

Behind Alex's was an African American girl that looked to be 13 years. She had mocha skin tone, dark brown eyes and hair. The girl was wearing a bright pink shit with some withe pants. A pink bow and white and black bangels on her wrist. Some pink convers and with black shoe laces. The young girl's name was Miranda Cantania.

Behind Nikita stood a sick but happy looking young boy that looked to be around 14. Spencer Matthew had dark brown hair and some nerd glasses heading his dark brown eyes. He had on a blue beetle shirt, after 7 years of knowing spencer she knew he only wore it mock the super hero, and black skinny jeans. He also had convers except that his were black with green shoe laces and mismatching socks.

"Av… Ava" _what are they doing here…but we broke up after..._

"Well knowing you I know that you're wondering what we're doing here am I right?" before letting Artemis answer Ava spoke up again. " Were her to bring you back."

"What makes you think I would want to go?" Artemis was now standing in a fighting position.

"Why don't you want to go is a better question? This people don't even trust you. They don't want you don't you get it? They don't want you now and they won't want you later especially when they found out that you have been keeping from them… maybe I don't know your past from them?"

"I don't even remember 7 of my past years! I don't remember how even remember how this all started!"

"So what?! Just because you don't remember doesn't mean you're an angel and that you're officially save from your early crimes! You don't remember your crimes before you lost your memory's but Spencer here can tell you all with **perfect** details. And even if you don't remember your crimes before 8 you **can** remember those **after** your memory lost."

"Let's go to the point" Alex said "we come to bring you back. The light wants you to lead our team once again. They know that we won't work as well like before just like before… soul killer but they want to give it a another try." Alex knew that that bringing that name up really broth back unwanted memory's to all his ex-team mates.

"Artemis… why do you stay? This people don't even treat you well? Back with us you were well respected! You were our leader the one that even if we didn't want to we have to follow your orders. Never talk back to you and no sings of disrespect or doubt to your actions!" Miranda said she wasn't one to speak much or snap but seen as how her ex-leader was bean (1) treated by her team really made her and (2) spencer angry. All that Nikita do was nod in (3) agreement at what Miranda had just said.

"Artemis just come with us we were told to bring you back with us. One way or another… force included if we have to." Alex calmly said.

"Bring her were and for what" rocket said walking behind with Zatanna and Megan fallowing behind.

"Home" was all Alex said.

"Home?" Megan ask.

"Yea home. I'm Artemis older cousin Alex nice to meet you" Alex said trying to form a nice worm looking smile for the girls. All that the girls could see was the corner of his right lip twitching. It kind of frighten Zatanna.

Spencer quickly notice this and brought the attention to him "(4) I'm Artemis god brother, that over there is Artemis best friend Miranda. Over there is Nikita Artemis younger cousin and Alex's half-sister. Oh! And that's just Ava" spencer finished his last sentence as if it was nothing important. Ava shot spencer a death glair at Spencer (5)

Spencer continued his well know lie, this lie was no stranger to him or any of them. "Were all childhood friends of Artemis and are worried of her she broke all contact with us… after her boyfriends and childhood friend of ours… d-died."

The comment stop everybody on their tracks, it also brought small tears to Nikita's eyes.

"Oh Artemis I'm so sorry!" exclaimed Megan with a sad look in her eyes.

"Sorry for what green checks?" ask Wally walking behind the guys that looked to have already been there for a little while. They had spotted the girls talking to an odd group of teens. They decided to go check out what was happening and maybe even flirt with the girls *cough* Wally *cough*. Wally had stayed behind a little to finish his hotdog.

"It's just… I… Artemis…w-"Megan could not really find a way to say it without trying to remind Artemis of her past-on-boyfriend.

"I'm sure that whatever happened she should be apologizing to you."

"**Wally!**" Wally turns to his female team meats. Rachel's expression was piss and anger, Zatanna expression shoed that was disgusted, angry, and most of all disbelieve. Megan's only expression was shock she was to shock to what she heard. Wally then turned around to the group of strangers.

Alex face was unchanged from the comment but turn around to look at his friends then turn back at Wally and gave him a hard glair.

_~~~Alex prove~~~_

'_Why is he staring at me?' he then turned around to look around at her friends. The look on their face told her that the gingers comment was unacceptable…or something? _

'_I should do something.' Hard glair._

_~~~nobody's prove~~~_

Miranda's expression was beyond furies.

_~~~ Miranda's prove~~~_

'_I can't believe my ears! Oh that boy is so goanna get it!'_

_~~~Spencer's~~~_

'_Never would have guess that the new heroes could be so heartless… was all that spotmaster said true?'_

_~~~ Nobody's prove~~~_

Nikita's was completely confused to shocked and finally saddened.

_~~~ Nikita's prove~~~_

'_Did he…? I… cold… is… oh Artemis!_

_~~~end of proves~~~_

The rest of the yj boys didn't really know what was happening. They had reached the group at 'Oh Artemis I'm so sorry.' Apparently Wally had gotten their at the part of 'I'm so sorry.'

"What?" Wally ask.

"Why you little" just then Miranda sucker punched wally.

"Miranda stop!... i-it was my fault! If I-I had n-never…" Artemis couldn't hold back her tears. She made a half spin and quickly left running.

**Okay I hope you guys liked it! **

**(1)i hope that you don't mind readingisthebest but I have decided to make Miranda have a special bond with Artemis I'll explain more in the story. ****I have decided that I will give everyone 2-3 chapter for themselves. **

**(2)i hope you don't mind either XxBatgirl-RobinxX I was thinking that seans spencer only family he had that maybe he could have grown a friendship with Artemis you can diced if it's a strong one or not.**

**(3) Well those who don't know Nikita can't talk.**

**(4) In their times as a group they made up roles for undercover missions.**

**(5) That was part of their act.**


	5. next time

**Vale: ok ok so I got a few messages telling me that I don't do disclaims is that how you call it? I don't know I'm just too lazy to go back and check.**

**Wally: no really?! *rolls his eyes***

**Artemis: shut up Wally she has been studying really hard lately she has the dam CAHSEE to worry about and may I say she's in the middle of.**

**Vale: thank you Artemis! You're always so helpful! :D**

**And as for you Wally ima stuff you in a closet full of ****NERDY**** kidflash Fan****BOY'S****!**

**Wally: No! I don't want to be in a small room that I feel could suffocate me and nerdy fanboys!**

**Vale: Megan can you please?**

**Megan: Oh sure! Valeria doesn't own YJ she only owns Apollo, Athena, and the mystery boy! The other oc's are own by their rightful owners!**

_~~~Spencer's prove~~~_

'_Never would have guess that the new heroes could be so heartless… was all that spotmaster said true?'_

_~~~ Nobody's prove~~~_

_Nikita's was completely confused to shocked and finally saddened._

_~~~ Nikita's prove~~~_

'_Did he…? I… cold… is… oh Artemis!_

_~~~end of proves~~~_

_The rest of the yj boys didn't really know what was happening. They had reached the group at 'Oh Artemis I'm so sorry.' Apparently Wally had gotten their at the part of 'I'm so sorry.'_

"_What?" Wally ask._

"_Why you little" just then Miranda sucker punched Wally. _

"_Miranda stop! ...i-it was my fault! If I-I had n-never…" Artemis couldn't hold back her tears. She made a half spin and quickly left running._

Ava was the first to react and started to walk off; she then turned around and said. "Let's go we have nothing to do here."

Nikita, spencer, Alex, and Miranda followed Ava.

"Wait Ava what about what we came here to do?"

"That's all right we don't have time today we have to go get ready for today's mission."

"That's ok spencer will try again, but today we have to get prepare for tonight."

_~Wally's prove~ _

In my defense I didn't know what they were talking about I just wanted to defend Megan from the mean and evil Artemis. I was never trying to hurt her feelings. I didn't know that my comment was going to make her cry. I haven't apologies not because I'm a heartless person but because I don't know what I did wrong.

I know that I did something wrong because the rocket and Zatanna won't talk to me…. the only person that could tell me is Megan and she right know is in her room crying.

When we got home from the mall, 30 minutes ago, Megan ran straight to her room. I haven't see Artemis either and truth be told I feel really guilty.

*click*

*Sniff*

*sniff*

'_Oh shut it Megan.' _

"Megan." In front of me stood Megan but she didn't look like her normal self. She had red puffy eyes that signal that she had been crying an her usual perfect looking hair was a mess. '_Great I made two girls cry and all in less than an hour!'_

"Megan look I'm... Sorry I didn't try to-"

"Wally it's not me who you should be apologizing to…you idnt hurt me. Wally you hurt Artemis really bad, those people there were Artemis family. She is important to them… that is why the little girl hit you…. you should be apologizing to Artemis and fast."

"… Megan if you don't mind c-can you tell me what I did wrong…?"

"…wally I d-don't know. I don't want to tell you its not my place to tell you."

"Please Meagan! I can't go apologizing for something I don't know I did that won't be right. It would be unfair for me to not mean my apologies. Sean's you and Artemis were both crying I know that I must have really mest up and big time."

"O-okay. It's not right of me to tell you this, but those kids were all family and child hood friends of Artemis… they were all worry about her."

'_Worry?'_

"Artemis ran away from them.." Megan was about to cry again.

"She… they… her b-boyfriend d-d-died. She blames herself for what happened…. I'm really sorry wally but that's all I know and can tell you."

'_Oh no' _was getting really hard for me to breath. '_i-I really didn't mean to…i…I need to find Artemis and… i-'_

"_**team repot to the mission room in 5 minutes ready for a mission." **_

'_I guess that this will have to wait till later'_

_**Well I hope guys**_ **liked** **it! I know I know it was so short but I wanted to** **post this up by today and sorry for the lack of information I got to rewatch yj all over again the only cartoon that I have really been watching is well bleach. And that doesn't really count Sean's it's an anime.**


	6. mision information

**Me: well guys hope you liked it sorry I haven't updated lately but I left to camp and come back on Saturday around 4 and Sunday I slept in. today I dint go to school so decided to finish this chapter up and post it! **

**Wally: sure **

**Me: it's true! **

**Superboy: don't forget what you were going to say.**

**Me: oh yea but I'll let Robin do it.**

**Robin: alright! Vale doesn't own anything but Athena, Apollo, the 2 mysterious dudes, the lady 'death angel', villagers, island, the necklace, and the miny made up 'history' lesson. The rest of the oc's belong to their rightful owners. Oh and ****MAKE SURE you have READE ALL chapters starting on the 4 chapter. **

"O-okay. It's not right of me to tell you this, but those kids were all family and child hood friends of Artemis… they were all worry about her."

'_Worry?'_

"Artemis ran away from them…" Megan was about to cry again.

"She… they… her b-boyfriend d-d-died. She blames herself for what happened…. I'm really sorry wally but that's all I know and can tell you."

'_Oh no' _was getting really hard for me to breath. '_i-I really didn't mean to…i…I need to find Artemis and… i-'_

"_**team repot to the mission room in 5 minutes ready for a mission." **_

'_I guess that this will have to wait till later'_

Mission room

"We got an anonyms tip of a robbery. This tip had information of an important necklace call soul catcher, located in the Hogan museum."

"The soul catcher ones us to belong to a very important Egyptian princess from lost utopian island. The island was a piece of land that in time broke of Egypt making them Egyptians. She was now as the 'death angel', she was said to be the most angelic looking women that walked the earth with the most beautiful soul. She was kind and genres always thinking about her people. They all lived to protect the princess with no crimes what so ever living for many years in its tiny island that is until the World War 1 started."

"Umm… robin? What does world war one have to do with any of this?"

"Wally I was getting to that!"

"Well then stop making it sound like you're telling little kids a story!"

"Oh no wally I don't mind. This makes it sound more fun right Superboy."

"I… am interested in this…this information it was never given to me in the CADMUS lab."

"Stop! Robin Continue"

"Yes Aqualad well as I was saying."

"Just go!"

Robin then shot Wally a glear. "World war 1 was the perfect distrac-"

"-tion. As the rest of the world was in war an unknown person put their plan to action. The villain's identity was never found but that didn't stop his plans. The mysterious guy had made an alliance with villages all around the island that had been out to bring them down. With the villains help they were able to get inside the island and make a surprise attack on the villager's at night when they were defenseless. Bringing down the island but that didn't end there. The mysterious men had disappeared minutes later a mysterious white light appear on the islands forest. People that lived within 374 miles of the island reported seen a light shine down. Many people didn't know what happened after that but the very next day the villager's woke up to a destroyed island and their princess nowhere to be found. Their attackers had also reported that they had woken up back on their camps with many missing warriors."

"Thank you spencer but next time if we need a history lesson I'll be sure to call you up"

"Yes master Ra's al Ghul I apologies for my interruption."

"Very well but don't this incident happened again. So I was saying your mission is to go to the museum and steal this important artifact. Understood?"

"Yes master" the team said.

"You leave tonight at 10 sharp."

As Ra's al Ghul left spencer turned around to see Nikita looking at him. "Ah yes Nikita!" the rest of the team stop to look at him waiting for him to continue. "Well you see a group of guards had gone to investigate about the mysterious light in hope that they could find their princess, but instead found a round with ancient righting. Their they found the necklace, I hope that answer yo-"

"-ur question Megan"

"Ah yes robin!" Megan said cheerfully.

"Yes the more we know about the artifact the better for the mission" Aquald added in a grateful tone.

"Well we better get going we leave at 9:30 when got around 2 hours'."

"yea you right." Just then a smell of burning cookies could be smelled. " AHH how could I forget my cookies!"

~in the kitchen~

"Artemis look im sooooo sorry it was wrong of me to even say something like that! That was low. And I'm disgusted with myself for ever telling you that, look I was just trying to get under your skin. I didn't even know that-"

"Look wally you have nothing to apologies for. Let's just leave it at that"

"But Artemis!" said not convenes.

"I said it alright!"

But before Wally could even say anything else Megan came flying with super speed that could have put even THE Flash to shame.

"My cookies! Oh I'm so sorry I couldn't make it in time!" Megan said as tears escape her eyes.

Superboys then came in hearing the commotion with his super hearing.

"Megan its ok… we will still eat them **spatially **Wally. **Right wally?**" Superboy 'asked'

"Eh… urrm YEA sure of course you cookies are always delicious!"

"Thank you wally!" Megan said cheerfully

Unknown to them Artemis had used this time to slip out unnoticed by the 3.


	7. who i have

**Vale: Well here go's another one! I have been trying to update as much as I can! :D**

**Me'gan: Well vale thanks for your hard work!**

**Vale: Well today I feel like having Aqualad do it then he will. Ready?**

**Kaulder: Yes Valeria. I am grateful you have trust me to do such an important task. I promise you I won't fail you!**

**Valeria: I expect none less from you.**

**Kaulder: Right. Vale does not own the young justice crew and every Oc belongs to their owners.**

"_Megan its ok… we will still eat them __**spatially **__Wally. __**Right wally?**__" Superboy 'asked'_

"_Eh… urrm YEA sure of course you cookies are always delicious!"_

"_Thank you wally!" Megan said cheerfully_

_Unknown to them Artemis had used this time to slip out unnoticed by the 3. _

"_**Team repot to the mission room."**_

~mission room~

"We have had a change of plans you will leave in 5 minutes."

"Canary? Why the sudden change of plans? It's 8:40." Aqualad ask.

"It seems as the robbery happened sooner than we expected. The museum has just been broken into, there's no time to waist."

"Right" team said as the left running, Aqualad, Superboy, and Megan stead behind.

"canary, is there a reason as to why we got an anonymous tip with what seem to have the correct information, but wrong time?" Megan asked as she changed into her mission clothes.

"Well to tell you the truth we didn't get an exact time. We just went with the logic time but we didn't expect the robbers to go in so soon."

Just then the rest of the team came in.

"Good now that your all here you can leave."

The team then ran to the bio ship, with the exception of Megan who flew.

"What do you mean that someone else is already trying to steal it!" Ava shouted angrily to Spotmaster.

"As you heard. Now hurry before they beat you to it. Oh! And I'll be going with you on your first mission as a team seen years."

"We don't need you old men you'll just slow us dow-" Miranda started but was cut off.

"**Listen, brats, and listen well. **It's not if **I **want to **go **with you. I am **forced** to go to make sure that you don't fell this mission. It's too important to fail this mission. Plus the Light is sure that the 'miny brat's league' will be there. Now **let's go**!"

"Thena~" Apollo whined.

"WHAT!" Athena 'whispered'.

"You didn't have yell at me like that" Apollo said with sad puppy look on his face.

"*sigh* I'm sorry cub.''

"It's ok but all I knew is why we're going to steal that stupid necklace?" Apollo said with a serious face, as Athena's was shocked.

''y-you d-don't rem-"

"No Athena I'm… I'm forgetting." Apollo said with a face that was all but cheerful. While Athena felt as if she had a knot stuck on her throat and could feel tears coming down.

She couldn't help but to hug him.

"I'm sorry cub, we have to end this soon and fast."

''yea, right lets go jezebel." Apollo said as he pull away from the hug whipping away her tears and kissing her forehead.

Apollo, or now Apollyon, and Athena started to run to worth the room that held the necklace.

"Jezebel! Watch out!"

~ Nightmare (Ava) prove~

"_Well look what we have hear."_ I decided to have some fun so I jumped out of the air vent

"Jezebel! Watch out!" I heard a cute blond boy with stormy gray eyes yell, but it was too late I manage to catch her off guard and flick her on the nose. With a couple of back flips I was go good distance away from them.

I then summon a shadow fist then turned it into fire and struck her. Oh and may I say it hit her hard as to send her flaying and crashing into a wall. I was kind of expecting her to crack the wall, but it didn't. To my surprise something else also stuck the wall not too far away and cracked it. Then it fell to the floor and turned into a girl with green skin.

"Miss Martian!" I turned around to see a boy with black hair and icy blue eyes. Oh he had a black shirt with a's' on it. '_Superman's has a teenage baster? How old is superman to have a teenage baster?'_ I wonder as my lips curled into a smirk. Just then the boy jumps towers me and try's to hit me. As he came closer I just my fist up as the shadows mimic my moves and hit him. He was send flying two rooms away, breaking the walls in the proses.

"_**What was that? What's happening?"**_

"Nothing, Mystery, I just into some little trouble and decided to have some fun. I'll play long enoph so you guys can finish the mission.

"_**Little trouble? Who KIND?"**_ Spotmaster asked.

"2 miny brats and 2 other's."

"_**I need descriptions on who were up to."**_

Just then it hit Ava. She wasn't putting attention to the two mysterious kids. She just knew that it was a boy and I girl both blonds and the boy with stormy gray eyes.

"_**I-i…."**_

"_**And that's why I had to come along."**_ Said Spotmaster.

"_**NightStalker? I need information on who were up agents." **_Said Nocturne.

"_**Well it all depends on who Nightmare has. Nightmare?" **_NightStalker said with a sheepish smile.

"_**I have the Martian, the kryptonian and 2 two-whatha?"**_

"_**What is it nightmare?" **_Nocturne question.

"The two kids are gone."

"_**So we have fish boy, speedy Gonzales, arty, bird brain, and bubble girl." Mystery declared.**_

"_**I get to see my baby girl." **_Spotmaster said with an evil smile. _**"**_

"_**I have a feeling in my stomach… could I been catching a disease?"**_

"_**Then what is it Shard …oh right can someone that can actually **__**talk**__** tell me?"**_

"_**Nocturne that was mean. You could also learn to maybe I don't know read sing language. Shard suggested that maybe you exited." NightStalker said.**_

"_**For what?" asked with a serious face.**_

"_**T-to see her again." NightStalker said nervously.**_

"…_**." **_

"_**Focuses back into the mission." Spotmaster said.**_

"_**Right." The team said**_

**Ok so I have a question for my reader has the story been ok? Am I lacking on details? And how about my oc's are they ok? And owners of the oc's are they alright? Give me your thoughts! **

**Thanks~ 3 vale **


	8. Apollo?

"_**Nocturne that was mean. You could also learn to maybe I don't know read sing language. Shard suggested that maybe your exited." NightStalker said.**_

"_**For what?" asked with a serious face.**_

"_**T-to see her again." NightStalker said nervously.**_

"…_**." **_

"_**Focuses back into the mission." Spotmaster said.**_

"_**Right." The team said**_

"**NightStalker, Shard you two will stay and stop the next brats to come." Spotmaster said earning a "right sir" and a nod from Shard.**

**~Shard's prove~**

"**Focus on the mission Shard; you will most likely have Artemis and Kid Flash." Nocturne said. As they left I turned around and started to freeze the floor from the enters.**

'_**If we have Artemis and Kid Flash then it's most likely that Kid is going to be caring Artemis while his running. If I freeze the floor and as his running at supper speed, which is most likely, then he won't be able to stop in time and slip.'**_

**As we waited we heard steps coming close they were light that if you were not putting attention you could not hear them. But we were and we heard them coming closer. Just then it hit me! **_**'Wait there to slow to be KID'S!'**_

**~Nightmare's prove~**

'_**We have been here for almost 5 minutes… wait is that… that footsteps?'**_** finally! I turned to Shard only to see her eyes widen with realization.**

**I turn back to the doorway and saw her ice was starting to melt! **_**'What is happening'**_** the footsteps stop a bit away from the doorway and the water started raised up. Then it went straight toward us.**

**~Aqualad's prove~**

"_**Let's go robin" I said. As I started to run I thought 'This was easy… maybe too easy.'**_

"**Wait" robin said. But it was too late I made it to the doorway and… the water was frozen.**

'_**H-how?... of cores their wouldn't just be ice on the floor for no reason! I need to put my head in the mission! I need to stop worrying about Tula wanting to become a hero. That's personal business focuses on the mission.'**_

**~Apollyon prove~ {compassion by sagisu}**

'_**How could I be so stupid?! I let Jezebel get hurt! How can I complete my mission if I am leading Jezebel get hurt! I am not worthy of even bean in charge of a mission like this!' I could feel tears coming down my face.**_

'_**I'm sorry master I am not doing anything RIGHT! I'm sorry Jezebel look at what I lead them do to you!' **_

"**A-Apollyon what's wrong why are you crying?" I looked up to see Jezebel siting up from the floor.**

"**i-I let them hurt you I was not able to d-do anything about it i-i-"**

**She reach to cup my face and made me look at her eye's.**

"**You didn't fell cub look at how long you have been able to do this! You manage to keep me save this long and now you're trying to save Usha."**

"**i-I… but Apollo the real Apollo said that-"**

"**No cub he said to keep us save and not let them get us. He didn't expect you to keep us save from every little thing, and you should now that .He loved you and would never be disappointed in you for not been able to protect us from every little thing. Cub don't cry… let's do this so we can finish with everything for good."**

"**r-right" I said with a smile in my face "let's do this."**

"**Yea lets go get that necklace."**

"**Artemis what's wrong?"**

"**What do you mean what's wrong idiot! Nothing's wrong!"**

"**Then why are you crying?"**

"**I'm not cry" she said as she reached to her eyes to feel tears realizing that she in fact was crying. "Its… it's just the air I'm getting to much air that's why."**

"…**oh here" Kid said as he handed her his goggles "so you know… it will block the air away and… um help you a little bit."**

"**Yea thanks." Artemis hesitated but accepted with a small smile.**

'_**What's wrong with me…?"**_

**Well thanks for reading and the song that is up is the one that help me wright that part. I put a little bit about Apollo and Jezebel.**

**And yes Apollo is not the real Apollo. He is someone close to them and was trusted by Apollo to take care of his sisters and do what he couldn't do. **

**Any questions? Just ask me **** thanks for those who are reading.**

**-vale **


	9. the begginning

"…_oh here" Kid said as he handed her his goggles "so you know… it will block the air away and… um help you a little bit."_

"_Yea thanks." Artemis hesitated but accepted with a small smile._

'_What's wrong with me…?'_

~Aqualad's prove~

'_This is not good Megan's out cold, robin and I are not any closer to the necklace then we were since we started the fight. There's no way that we can ask the team for help, the only advantage that we have is that were far more skilled then them. still the problem is not that they not skilled, but that they are persistent in not losing.'_

"**It's time to END this!"** I shouted as i threw frozen crystals at the girl. As i did I toke a look at her and it hit me on just how young she was. 'Has live really been mest up to her?' I thought 'Not just her but a lot of other people? This… this little blue eyes girl looked no older then then 12.'

'How long had this really been going on? All my missions are about coming up with plans, instruct the team, fight, trying to succeed on mission, and heading home. When did the villains started to get so young?' I was then snapped out of my thoughts by a yell.

"**Shard!"**

After that everything when in slow motion, I remember turning around to see a boy that looked about **2** years older than the girl, Shard. The thing I knew I was turning around back to the girl to see she wasn't there. With my eyes I scanned the surrounding area with my eyes as fast as could, but she was nowhere to be found. Then I looked up and my eyes widened she was **flying!**

'_She flew up! They have been holding back all along! What else can she do?! Not just her but her partner?'_

~ Robin's prove~

'I had been fighting with this boy almost 10 minutes, and ever hit I threw at him hits him. Even with all of that I still can't shake the feeling that he is not showing his true potential.'

"You will have to do better than that if you want to beat me" I said with a smirk. "But I do have to congratulate you for been able to keep up with me. You look slightly older than me by a few years, but most grown villains can't keep up with me that long."

"thanks, it's not easy to keep up with the batman's protégé" he said with a smile as he spung his United Cutlery Axe with one hand and with his other hand block my staff with a knife that he had taken out from the bottom of his Axe.United Cutlery Axe United Cutlery Axe Believe it or not to me that smile looked like an honest smile. It didn't take me a long time to notice that the way he had spung his axe was a little too professional for a beginner.

Even behind his mask I saw that his eyes widen a bit, I then notice that he wasn't looking at me but behind.

"**Shard!"** he screamed.

I made a quick turn to see Aqualad's crystal ices hitting the wall and the girl Shard up in the sky. 'So they have been holding back!'

I turn back to my opponent just in time to miss his axe from hitting me.

'_Getting distracted in a fight won't help me win'___i thought a little annoyed with me self.

"Well looks like theirs no reason to hold back now."

"It look like were the only ones." Spotmaster said as he walked up to the glass that was holding the necklace. He put a small gadget on the glass, in less than 30 seconds it made a whole big einoph to put his hand into.

He then pulled his hand along with the necklace out of the glass case and hold up the necklace. "We have the necklace, let's go Mystery."

Mystery rolled her eyes and quietly said "No, let's stay and have a big party to celebrate our achievement."

"Shut it little brat." The next thing he knew the necklace was out of his hold. He then turn to the only enters/exit there was in this room to find kid flash, Artemis, and rocket standing there.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~g

"**gahhh"** Superboy screamed as he was across the room by Nocturne.

"Leave him **ALONE.**" Miss Martian threaten. She had woken up in time to see Superboy been thrown by Nocurne's telekinesis.

Miss Martian and Nocturne got into a battle using everything they had.

Superboy and Nightmare were also fighting but Nightmare was having a hard time seen she had not once touched him. She could not even lay a finger on him, every time she tried to touch him he would try to hit her with a pipe he had found on the floor. But of cores she was a skilled assassin so she would always move out in time.

Superboy was getting tired of this and fast.

Nightmare herself had trouble she could not use her powers without a touch of her opponent. She was desperately trying to get him and end their fight.

'_**Miss Martian have you tried to contact the others?"**_

'_**No, but ill try to right now." **_

**Hey readers! I thank all of you for reading my stories! I wanted to apologies because I had totally forgotten about Superboy and Miss Martian.**

**Also I had forgotten to put detail on their Villon's clothes so when they back from the mission robin will give information on what they have. (That go's for the close, hair, height, ect.) I'll try to make it believable.**

**deidara-chan's lover214 **** and **** tigrun: ****your right deidara I'll try to mention tigrun oc's in one of the following chapter. If not the following, but it will be between those 2. **

**tigrun:****Sorry for not putting the more of your oc yet. And I'm excited for you guy's to know about more about Apollo and Athena. **

**Master Derpy: ****I'm glad you enjoy my last chapter!**

**reven228:**** thank you I try hard!**

**With 3- Valeria **

Oh f.y.i my Birthday is 2morrow on the 14! I turn 16! 


End file.
